1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present disclosure herein relates to a memory system and a reset method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
User devices include electronic devices such as personal computers, digital cameras, camcorders, portable telephones, MP3 players, Portable Multimedia Players (PMPs) and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and electronic devices such as memory cards, Universal Serial Bus (USB) memories and Solid State Drivers (SSDs). Most of the user devices internally include memory devices to store data. Memory devices can be volatile and include memories such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) and Static Random Access Memory (SRAM). Memory devices can also be nonvolatile and include memories such as Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM), Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FRAM), Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM), Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM) and flash memory. The volatile memories lose stored data when a power is shut off, but the nonvolatile memories retain data even when a power is shut off. However, if nonvolatile memories are shut off prematurely or lose power while being accessed, memory data can be corrupted or improperly read, causing data errors.